be the good girl
by Eviljoey
Summary: A new princess comes to Storybrooke, but as time passes the residents of Storybrooke realize she might not be so new. (No OC's)
1. Chapter 1

**So I've had this idea in my head for quite some time now, I hope you like it!**

**Storytype: Sort of a cross-over, but I don't really like to see it as that.  
Rating: T, but who knows.  
Summary: A new princess comes to Storybrooke, but as time passes the residents of Storybrooke realize she might not be so new. (No OC's)  
Characters: Elsa of Arendelle, The Evil Queen/Regina M., Snow White/Mary Margaret B.**

More than anything Elsa wanted to go back. She knew time was passing, it had to be. She could see the sun setting and rising. But in her castle, it seemed time stood still. She was never hungry, never sleepy. She never had any need to use the bathroom. She never smelled, her hair was never greasy. Time had been frozen and yet it had been passing. It was odd. She knew she should've gone back when Anna had come for her. Instead she had told her sister to go away. And so very out of character for the girl, Anna had listened and left. So that next morning, even though "next" wasn't really the correct word in her situation, she walked down the stairs of her ice palace and went for it. Back to Arendelle. The cold never bothered her, so she had that, but the journey took some hours. When she walked into the village she noticed it had changed. It was summer, she hadn't seen summer for a while. She walked to the castle, all looked at her, her dress was so different, she stood out. She fastened her pace, for she had no desire to speak to anyone except Anna. When she finally reached the castle-gates she was stopped by their guards. Guards she had never met before.

"Please." She said. "I need to speak to Anna."

The guard looked at her, took in her strange appearance and then, with a shocked look on his face he managed to get out: "Queen Anna?"

Queen Anna... Well, she supposed it was likely her sister took the throne. "It's me, Elsa." She left out her title, she supposed she was no more a queen than he was. The man hesitantly nodded and walked inside. A moment later he came back.

"You may follow me."

And so Elsa did. All who lived in the castle, faces she had never seen before, looked at her. Some shocked, some questioning, some angry or sad. Elsa decided to ignore them and walked with her head held high and her eyes pointed only at the back of the guard. As she walked into the room she knew the bal had been in, she couldn't help but notice all the changes. It looked the same and yet so different. On the throne her father had once sat, where she had once sat, a middle aged man had perched his behind. "Welcome." He spoke. "I am king Kristoff. You claim to be Elsa?"

"I am. Is Anna here? I've missed her." She said.

"You can't be Elsa, woman, Elsa is older than my wife." He scoffed. She thought she had heard some hostility in his voice.

She shrugged. "I don't know who your wife is."

"Queen Anna is my wife." He barked. "And she has been for the past twenty-eight years. So that begs the question, why does a teenager claim to be my wife's sister?" He rose from his chair and looked at her. She knew him, or at least, she thought she did. He looked oddly familiar. "Well?"

"I am Queen Elsa!" She exclaimed. "Where's Anna?"

He raised from his (her) throne. "I will not let you upset her, you awful woman. Do you think this kind of sick jokes are funny? My wife was distraught after Elsa's departure, she wept for days on end. She barely ate! It took years for her to enjoy life again, for her to feel less alone, less abandoned. I'm not gonna allow you to destroy her again. I won't!"

After some silence, Elsa decided to speak again. "Please. I am Elsa."

"I won't lie. I've only seen her once, but you do look an awful lot like her. But that was almost thirty years ago. She would've been fourthy-eight by now, almost fifty."

Elsa shrugged. "I don't know what happened either. I... It... I thought I'd only seen Anna yesterday. But when I walked into the village, the castle, I think somehow, time stopped for me. Just me... I don't know how, but please, let me see my sister. Let me make amens."

He rubbed his forehead. "Well, I'll let her judge." He told his guard to fetch Anna. "If you hurt her, I won't hesitate to end you. My poor wife has been through enough." Not a minute later her Anna walked in, almost ran in, her eyes full of excitement and fear.

"Kristoff, what's..." The woman looked at Elsa, not believing her eyes.

"Mother?" Elsa cried. "You're alive! I can't believe this, I thought you died at sea! Is father here too?" She rambled after she had thrown her arms around the woman. "You're back."

The woman placed her hands on Elsa's shoulders and pushed her a bit back. "Elsa?"

"Yes, mother, it's me. I know I've aged a bit since you saw me last, I was only sixteen, but I promise it's me. I can't wait to see Anna!" Elsa started to look around, expecting her sister to show up any second.

"Elsa... I'm Anna." She said.

Elsa let go of the woman she thought was her mother. "What? No, Anna is still a child. She can't be you, she is younger than I."

"You look exactly the same... Like you're still eighteen... What happened?"

Elsa looked at Anna, then at the floor. "This isn't right... Something is wrong!" Anna tried rubbing her sister's arm. "No! Don't touch me! I might hurt you!" Elsa started to walk back, just as Anna started to object. "No!" She cried before running away, so oddly similar like she did apparently so many years ago. But this time, as she ran across the lake a strange feeling took over, it warmed her heart a bit, before a blinding light tore her through the ice, into the cold water. Elsa figured this was it. Something had gone wrong and she was drowning. She didn't really mind, actually, the feeling was rather comfortable. The cold water only touched her skin for a second, then it warmed up. The dark water turned a nice calm shade of blue and the surface, which too had been dark, became white. She closed her eyes and let the current take her. A split second later she opened them again. A lake doesn't have currents, not like these anyway. And the water really was warm, it wasn't her imagination. She started swimming, her cape held her back just a bit. Then her head rose above the surface. Her mind was still a bit foggy from the lack of air, so when she felt a set of hands starting to pull her from the water she didn't object. She didn't fight, screaming for them not to touch them for she might cause them harm. The cold water was quickly replaced by sand and she knew she had been rescued. Two fingers were placed on her neck and then she heard some soothing voices.

"She's alive. And breathing."

"Oh thank god. I'm glad you noticed her, Emma, I barely saw her."

"Who is she?"

"I don't know her."

"Well, who did she used to be then? What's her fairy-tale name?"

"I said I don't know."

"She looks like a princess, Mary Margaret, I mean look at that dress."

"Why would she wear it?"

"Maybe she's new. Could it be she jumped a portal?"

"It's possible."

"Hey." She heard, she felt a hand rubbing her shoulder. "Girl, wake up." Elsa opened her eyes and saw two women, one blonde and one brunette. The blonde smiled at her. "Well, I'm glad you're awake. I wasn't particularly looking foreword to having to carry you all the way to the car."

Elsa sat up and rubbed her head. "What's a car?"

The blonde smirked. "She really is a princess." She said to the brunette. Then she turned her attention back to Elsa. "What's your name?"

"I'm Elsa. Elsa of Arendelle." Anna was queen now, Elsa wasn't anything.

The brunette stepped in. "I have not heard of that kingdom. I assume you are a princess?"

"I used to be... Before..." Elsa jumped up. "You need to stay away from me!" She cried. "Please, I have no wish to harm you."

"Hey, hey, relax okay? You won't harm us. I'm Emma and this is Mary Margaret, or Snow I guess." The blonde smiled as she approached the even blonder girl. "You're in storybrooke, Maine."

Elsa rubbed her hands and pressed them to her chest. "I haven't heard of your realm either. You look different." She said. Then she looked at herself. "I look different too." She stretched her arms and fingers in front of her to get a good look at them.

"How did you get here, Elsa?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I was running from my... Anna's castle. I was afraid I might hurt her again." She said. Emma and Mary Margaret gave her a smile as though she should continue. "I have magic." Elsa knew she shouldn't have told them. Back home they almost murdered her on the square when they found out. "But I don't want to hurt anyone, I swear. I'm not a witch! I was born with magic but I can't lose it and..."

Emma cut her off. "Elsa, relax. We have magic here."

"You do?"

"Yeah... that's basically how we got here. I have magic, Regina, our former mayor, has a whole lot of magic. Almost everyone here does, all a little different." Emma smiled. "Maybe we should get you to Regina... She'll know what to do with you."

"Regina?" Mary Margaret questioned. "I'm not sure Emma..."

"I trust her whole lot more than Mr. Gold."

Mary Margaret nodded. "I guess... Go ahead, call her." As Emma grabbed her phone and dialed, Elsa had a confused look in her eyes. "It's a phone." Mary Margaret explained. "It's something of todays technology. Don't worry, you'll catch on soon enough. God knows Cora did." Emma started walking, still on the phone and motioned for them to follow.

"So what sort of lands are these? There's magic and technology... Nothing like I've ever seen or heard of before."

"We're guessing you got here through a portal, we're hoping either Regina or Mr. Gold can confirm, which could be great news for us because we want to go home too."

"I don't want to go home... There's nothing left for me there." Elsa smiled sadly as she hugged her waist.

"What happened?"

Elsa sighed. "When the townspeople found out about by magic on coronation-day I ran to the mountains and I build an ice-castle. A few days later my sister, Anna, came and she tried to get me to go home with her. I was scared and angry but finally free, I didn't have to hide anymore, so I told her to go, which she did. A week later I started to miss her so I went to the castle. Nobody believed I was the former Queen Elsa because I still looked the same. And everyone and everything had changed so much. Apparently I had not been gone for a week and a half but for almost thirty years. Anna looked like mother... And I looked like myself. I was so scared, I ran and I fell into a lake. Next thing I know I was here."

"Almost thirty years?" Mary Margaret looked frightened if not extremely upset. "Like twenty-eight years?"

"exactly that! How did you know?"

Mary Margaret ran her hand through her short brown hair and gasped. "Because time stood still here the exact same amount. I'm Emma's mother."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. I hope Regina does."

**I'm stopping it here... the plot twist will be saved for next chapter. Please tell me what you think! It's not really a Frozen crossover, I sorta took her and placed her in this story, I know we probably won't see Anna or Arendelle again. **

**Read and Review! It makes writing so much more fun. I am open to ideas and constructive ****criticism.**

**Much love!**

**PS: I can't wait for the return of OUAT tomorrow! **


	2. Chapter 2

While Emma called, Mary Margaret tried to calm Elsa just a bit more. The poor girl had been upset when they pulled her out of the water, almost in tears, but now she was just quiet, almost catatonic. Still sitting on the wet sand from when they'd pulled her out of the water, she had hugged her legs and just started shivering. Her white hair was a white mess, her blue dress had been torn from whatever what.

Emma said her goodbye's, as kind as one could to a woman as Regina, before putting her phone back into her pocket. "Regina said she's fine with us going to her. She was under the shower when I called her, so I gather she's mad. But who the hell showers in the middle of the day?"

"Regina does, don't ask why, she just always has."

Emma shrugged. "Well, I didn't know, but I guess she wants to boil me alive because I interrupted her weird shower-hour."

"She doesn't shower an hour... Emma, just let her be, okay? I thought we should get Elsa here in some warm clothes before we go to her. Look at the poor thing, she's shaking from the cold."

"Yeah, probably. Elsa, come on, we should get you into a new set of clothes. You won't stand out so much either."

She nodded. "Okay" before allowing Mary Margaret to help her up.

* * *

"These are odd." Elsa said. After they'd help her get the wet gown off they'd wrapped a blanket around her. They agreed that their pants were too big for the slim girl and that therefor the only clothes she would fit were dresses. Now, Emma didn't really own dresses so they quickly decided on one of Mary Margaret's blue dresses, agreeing that that was the best color for her. They picket a white sweater to go over it, seeing as it was still pretty cold. Non of their shoes would fit the girl so they figured she'd just might as well use her own after they'd dried up. Half an hour later she was dressed and ready to go.

"So this Regina, she has magic?" Elsa asked, probably the twentieth time that hour.

Emma sighed and rubbed the bridge between her eyes. "Yeah, she has magic. She's the reason we're all here."

"Oh. Okay." The girl on the backseat of the car was silent for a second. "So what kind of magic does she have?"

Emma looked at Mary Margaret, begging for help. "I don't know. Regular magic I guess. Which kind do you have?"

"I can make snow and ice appear."

"Looks like you should've been named Snow White then." Emma murmured under her breath.

Mary Margaret gave her daughter a threatening look. "Are you serious?" She whispered.

Emma shrugged. "Looks like we're here." She pulled the key from the ignition. "Now, Elsa, Regina isn't a... Well, she isn't what I would call a... Ehh... She isn't a very nice person."

"Emma!"

"Well, it's true. She's always rude... to everyone. So Elsa, just a fair warning, we're just going to introduce you to her, you tell her a bit of your realm and she'll see if it might be possible for you to return. But please don't get your hopes up, we've been looking to get our way home too and we haven't found one so far. It might mean you have to spend a lot of time with us."

Elsa nodded. "Okay. You know, I'd really like to go back, I mean my sister is there... and her children. That's my family, even though I haven't seen them for apparently twenty-eight years. They're still the only family I have. And yet I can't help feel that if I were to spend the rest of my life here... it wouldn't be all that bad. At least here I'm sorta normal."

"One way or another, we've already accepted you." Mary Margaret smiled. "It'll all be fine."

They got out of the car and slowly walked to Regina's door. It became apparent to Elsa that neither women were very excited to be there. It only made her wonder whether what Emma had told her about Regina was right. Emma took a deep breath before knocking. A few seconds later they heard the tapping of Regina's heels nearing the door. It flew open and Emma had been right. Regina was quite upset. "Miss Swan." She almost barked.

"Hey Regina. How was your shower?"

Instead of an answer, Regina gave Emma an evil glare. "So, is this the girl you were speaking of?" She asked, trying to look past Emma in order to see Elsa.

Emma nodded and shoved Elsa foreword. "This is she."

They all noticed a small change in Regina's demeanor. "Your hair is awfully white." She managed to say.

"Well, yes, I suppose..." Elsa said, awkwardly. The woman looked rather familiar.

"Regina, cut it out. Can you help her or not?" Emma said.

"With what?"

"She has magic."

"Really?" Regina said, still with that weird expression on her face.

Elsa nodded happily. For the first time in forever she wasn't ashamed of her powers. "I was born with the magic of snow and ice."

Regina started shaking her head furiously. "No." She said. "No. No. No. No. No." She kept repeating the word as a mantra. "No." She leaned against the doorpost and grabbed her head before falling to her knees. "No. No. He told me I'd never see her again. He promised. He promised. He promised. He's a liar. He broke the deal. He promised. I'll kill him."

Emma and Mary Margaret, both stunned by the sudden odd behavior looked at each other, trying to make sense of what Regina was saying.

* * *

_According to him, the birth took much too long. Eva had delivered Snow in a manner of hours but Regina had been in labour of almost a day. An agonising day. He couldn't bare the screaming anymore. And he was not the only one, Regina was begging for the end, her end, and Snow cried everytime she heard screams. Which was quite often. But finally, a maid came to fetch him_

_"The queen has delivered, your majesty." she said. He followed the woman to the deliveryroom. His young wife was exhausted, her eyes almost closing._

_"Your majesty." The court doctor spoke. "The kingdom gained a princess."_

_"It's a girl?" He asked. He wasn't sure wheather to be happy or disapointed. He would've liked a son, a rightfull heir. But a daughter wouldn't stand in the way of Snow's possible reign._

_"Yes." The man said. "A beautful girl with a full head of hair." The man swallowed whatever lump was in his throat before smiling again._

_"let me see her." The king smiled. The doctor signed a maid who knew what to do. The woman presented the king his daughter. The girl was without a doubt the most beautiful baby they had ever seen. Snow White had been gorgeous, but she didn't compare to this girl. However the king seemed displeased._

_"leave us." He said to the staff. They sensed the danger in his voice and hurried out of the room. The king, still holding his daughter, walked to Regina. The woman was still weak, she was pale and looked tired. "Regina, wake up." He roared._

_"What is it, my king?" She asked, her voice trembling._

_"Could you explain to me how it is our daughter's hair is white as snow, while mine is grey, used to be brown as yours?" As proof he placed the girl on her chest. It was true, the hair of the child was white, but closer to silver than to snow._

_"I.. I honestly have no idea, your majesty. I have not cheated!" She cried. "I promise!"_

_"I believe you, besides, I would have known. You're an open book, Regina, and as subtle as a brick. But you can't blame me for wondering."_

_She shook her head. "Of course not."_

_"It must be some sort of an anomaly. Nothing to worry about." He said, though he obviously didn't mean it. "Now clean yourself up a bit, I'm sure Snow would like to meet her little sister."_

_The queen received help of four maids, and she needed it. Her legs were still too weak to uphold her. They helped her dress as other maids changed the bedding. After they finally finished the king gave the ok to let Snow enter. And enter she did. She almost jumped onto Regina whilst yelling to see her sister. The king, who had been holding te child the whole time, trying to see himself in the face of the infant, lowered himself and showed his daughter his new child. Snow looked disapointed._

_"Why are you upset, my darling?" The king asked._

_The girl thought for a moment. "Her hair is so white. It won't make sense my name is Snow. Her name should be. And I should be called "black" or whatever."_

_Regina smiled. "Snow, don't be so idiotic. Your name is Snow because of who you are. Impeccable and kind. This child is mine and I wouldn't dream of stealing your name."_

_"But what should she be called then?" The girl asked._

_The king felt two pairs of eyes on him. Regina was giving him the choice. "Elsa." He said._

_"Elsa." Regina tried. "I like that." She took the child from his arms and pressed it against her. "Hello my darling Elsa."_

_"I like it too!" Snow exclaimed. "Can I hold the baby later?"_

_"Of course you can." The king decided._

_..._

_Not a day passed before Regina started to notice something was wrong with her baby. She could feel it. She sensed the magic in her child. Regina told her maid what was bothering her, but the older woman said it was normal. This was Regina's first child, it was more than likely everything was fine and the queen was stressing over nothing. Like all first-time mommies do. But Regina was sure. Her Elsa was always as cold as ice._

_That evening the king told his wife he was heading to the summerpalace, with Snow. To celebrate queen Eva's life, for tomorrow was the day the former queen had died. She would've gone with them, like last year, but the king didn't want her traveling no more than a few days after giving birth. He also needed Regina to stay with their child and she was more than happy to oblidge._

_Her Elsa had been crying all evening, slowely driving Regina insane. After an hour or so she gave up and told the maids to leave. The young queen sat by the crib and started to sing a lullaby. Elsa stopped crying. Then she smiled. And then she giggled._

_"Oh my darling." Regina smiled. "I live for you. You've only been here two days but you've already made my world." And then she said something she never expected to say again. "I love you.". Elsa reached for her, with her tiny chubby baby hands. Regina felt cold. Her world went white. Using her hands she removed the snow from her eyes._

_"What did you do?!" Regina cried. Elsa was shocked and started crying. The crib turned to ice. "What's happening?" The young woman grabbed her daughter and ran to the hallway. "Madge! Madge, I need your help. This isn't normal."_

_Madge came running, the woman had stayed close, knowing the queen would soon need help again. "You're overreacting, child, I'm sure.". After Madge entered Regina closed the door. "How... What..." Madge couldn't say anything._

_"She did it! What do I do?" Regina cried. Madge stood frozen. Literally. She didn't move anymore. "Madge?"_

_"Dearie." A voice came from the other side of the room. "I thought you were brighter than to ask a plain maid what to do."_

_Regina turned to him, but kept het daughter protectively against her chest. "Rumplestiltskin? Do you know what's wrong with her?"_

_"Well nothing is wrong." The imb saId. "She has magic!" He giggled. "Just like you!"_

_Regina shook her head. "It's not like mine. I can't do this, and I'm pretty sure my mother couldn't either."_

_"You're right, dearie. I have to admit, I've not encountered this sort of magic before." He looked her child with full interest. "But I have seen a child who could do this, although with fire."_

_"What happened to it?"_

_Rumplestiltskin tried to touch Elsa, but Regina held the girl even closer. "I wanted to take the boy, the parents knew it was for his own good. But that night he burned himself and his family to death. Quite tragic."_

_"What do I do?" Regina asked. "If she hurts herself... Or if the king finds out... She needs to be safe."_

_"You could give her to me." The imb offered, holding out his arms to take the infant. Regina shook her head. "Your only other option is to send her to a place without magic and hope she can't use her powers there. But since it's different from all other forms of magic, I can't be sure."_

_Regina looked at the girl. "I can't leave her. A world without magic? No, never, I wouldn't wish that to anyone!"_

_"Oh the irony." He giggled. "Well, you have no choice. I happen to know of a nice little realm with a king and queen who have just lost their first child. I think they'd be more than happy to take your girl."_

_"In a world without magic."_

_"A world where it's impossible to rip out hearts." He said._

_She nodded. "She can have love."_

_"She will be loved."_

_"Where is this place?"_

_He smiled. "It's only a kingdom in a huge world. It's called Arendelle."_

_"I will never see her again, will I?" She asked._

_"No" He lied. "You will never see her again."_

_"Are you going to take her?"_

_"Everything comes with a price. A deal has two ends."_

_She grimaced. "What do you want?"_

_"I want you to continue your lessons." He said. She started to object. "You know what I mean."_

_"Fine." She said. "What will I tell the king though?"_

_"I will provide you with a corpse to replace the girl. Nobody will doubt the girl died, infants often die so short after being born." After she nodded he continued. "I will give you an hour with your child. Then I'll come and take her to her new life." She nodded again. He moved closer. "You're doing the right thing, Regina. She will be hunted here, she isn't safe here. You're giving her a shot, a chance she deserves, just as you should have gotten."_

_"Can't I go with her?"_

_He shook his head. "I think you know the answer." Then he disappeared in a purple cloud._

_She took her daughter and walked to the bed. She laid the child down and took her hand. "I love you, Elsa, I hope you never forget." She looked around. "I wish I could give you something to remember me by. I don't own anything. I'm sorry." She sighed and looked out the window. "But you'll be so happy. You're going to get a mommy and daddy who love you, probably more than I ever can, and who love each other as well. If I give you something I will only be deterring your life. You'd wonder where you got it, until you'll finally force your family to tell you the awful truth. Maybe you'll come looking for me, but you'll never find me. And maybe that's for the best. I'm your past, but you should stay in the present and look at the future. I hope you never find out about me." Then the queen laid next to her daughter and started singing her lullaby._

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
_Not a footprint to be seen_  
_A kingdom of isolation_  
_And it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know"_

_Then she was silent again. "I don't know how it goes from there. I don't know. I suppose you have to be happy to make up a lullaby. And how can I be happy? I'm about to lose the only person to who makes me happy." Tears formed in her eyes. "Oh Elsa, I don't want to lose you. Why can't you be normal? Why did you have to be like me?!"_

_"Dearie..." Rumplestilstkin said. "It's time."_

_"I wish..."_

_"I heard your wish... Actually, I heard all of them. I can fulfill one."_

_She sat up holding her child. "Which one?"_

_"I can give her something to remember you by." He said. "Something small."_

_"What?" She said. "What's the price?"_

_He looked down. "Nothing big, a lock of your hair, and one of hers."_

_"What are you going to do with them?"_

_"You'll see." He smirked. She grabbed a letteropener that always laid on one of the desks. She cut off a lock of hers, and then one of her daughters, which was not even half as long as hers. She gave them to the imb. "You know, the spinning wheel isn't just for turning hay into gold. It can also turn other materials into_  
_gold, like your hair." He smirked as he finished what he was doing. "There you go." He offered her a single gold necklace without anything hanging from it. Then he used Regina's hair to produce the same one and hung it around the infant's neck. "Connected forever."_

_Regina kissed her daughter's temple one last time. "You are my heart, Elsa, you'll always be." And then handed the baby-girl to Rumplestiltskin. "I trust you."_

_As he walked away from the weeping queen he whispered: "Well aren't you foolish." Before giggling and disappearing into the night._

* * *

Regina grabbed the necklace with the apple that had never left her neck since that day. "He will pay."

**So I quickly updated... I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Also: I noticed something odd in one of the sneak peeks to next sunday's episode. The wicked witch said something like: "My gift to you is this sad, sad day". Sounds familiar right? In the pilot Regina told the charmings something alike... Was Zelena present during the wedding?**


End file.
